Once Upon A Time
by VaniShed142
Summary: Princess Piper had everything a girl could want. But what she really wanted was to be with her loverPeasant worker Leo. They try to pull off a plan that would able them to be together. But, does it work out?
1. The Secret

Set around lets say, Camalot times.

Piper: Age 16

Leo: Age 19

Phoebe: Age 14

Paige: Age 12

Dan: He dies in this story, so it's not important. LOL.

Read on, and hope you enjoy new fic, won't forget about other ones!

Leo wiped the sweat of his forehead as he put down his rake. Being a peasant is not all that great. You had to work from dusk until dawn, and wake up the next day, and start all over again. The only reason he worked for the queen and king, was because of their daughter. Piper Halliwell. She was a beauty to him, not because she was the princess and all, but because they secretly saw each other every second they got.

There she was, riding towards him on her horse.

" Leo!" she called to him as she jumped off. They ran into each other arms, and kissed each other hello.

" Shall we go down to the lake?" Leo asked her.

Piper shook her head. " I can't today. I have to attend the royall ball, dance with men who are either too short, or too bald, too deaf or-"

" Not too much like me?" Leo asked teasingly.

" Exactly." Piper answered. A doubtful look came across her features as she stared blankely at her home.

" What is it?" Leo asked seriously.

" I think they suspect something." Piper said sadly.

Leo grabbed her hand, and sat her down with him beneath a tree.

" How, I don't know. Why can't I just live a normal life, that doesn't involve being a princess?" she asked him.

Leo smiled at her. " Well, if you weren't a princress, we would have never met."

Piper elbowed Leo's side and leaned her head against his shoulder.

" You don't think it was any of your sisters do you?" Leo asked her.

Piper shook her head. " I trust them. They hate being a princess as much as I do."

Leo looked around him, and stared at his work he just finished. It would be so nice to live like royalty, and to have family, but he enjoyed getting work done.

" I can tell by your face, how much you like being a peasant." Piper said to him. " I just wish there was some way, you and I could get together. Not by sneaking out all the time."

Leo stood up and looked down at, Piper. " I have thought of an idea."

" Oh really? " asked Piper, totally interested.

" What would you say, if I posed as someone who was royal?"

Piper gasped. " Leo, you know what the penalty is for someone to dress above there station!"

" Yeah, I know that, Piper. But what I really want is for us to be together."

Now Piper stood up and faced Leo. Even though they were young, they knew they loved each other from the moment Piper's father had introduced the two. You would have to be stupid not to see that they loved each other.

" How are you going to pull it off, Leo?" Piper asked concerned.

" I got someone to steal some fancy clothes. And you don't have to worry about me being recognized, your father died, so he won't be there. And I highly doubt your mother will remember me. " Leo said still smiling.

Piper sighed. " Alright, let's do it. But make sure you say you are a prince from a very far, far, far country."

Leo and Piper kissed each other good bye. As Piper rode away, she was filled with worry that Leo's little plan won't work.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue. Please review and tell me! Thanks if you do!


	2. It Worked

Set around lets say, Camalot times.

Piper: Age 16

Leo: Age 19

Phoebe: Age 14

Paige: Age 12

Dan: He dies in this story, so it's not important. LOL.

Read on, and hope you enjoy new fic, won't forget about other ones!

Piper and her sisters were standing in the middle of the room waiting till there watcher was done announcing who was to dance with who.

" Why do I always get stuck with the short dudes?" Paige asked.

" Well, maybe because you're only twelve years old," Phoebe told her younger sister.

" Right, " Paige said nodding.

Tom, the girl's watcher walked over to them. " Piper, I want you to dance with that young fellow over there. He seems to be eying you with interest. "  
  
Piper blushed. Looking at Leo, he was the best looking guy at the ball. Leo grinned over to where Piper was standing.

" Not fair, she get's the only normal functioning guy in the room!" Phoebe told the watcher.

" Phoebe, I want you to dance with that Prince over there. Is name is Jason." the watcher said to her.

" Jackpot!" Phoebe said as she walked straight over to Jason. They immediatly hit it off.

" Paige, young Richard is over there by the punch. Why not go and give him a good fight?"

Paige looked up at the watcher. " Fight?"

" They say he's very arrogant and weird, maybe you can do something to change him."

" Right on! I'll make sure he's not arrogant to anyone here!"  
  
" Good. " The watcher looked over at Piper and Leo and smiled. They made a very interesting sight to see. So far, they haven't taken their eyes off each other.

" Piper, this is nice and all, but can't we go outside?" Leo asked her. " I can't take everyone watching us."  
  
Piper laughed. " Yes, Prince Leo. Let us go outside to look at the stars or something."

As soon as they got outside, they were all over each other. Leo was kissing Piper passionately, then she pushed him away. " Leo, no. We can't do this. Not here."

Leo groaned. "Then where? I can't believe we pulled it off! They don't suspect a thing!"

Piper smiled at Leo. " So far. My watcher as no idea about who you are, nither do my sisters."

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and led her toward the gardens. " Piper, can I ask you something?"

Piper looked up at him. " Sure."

Leo kneeled down on one knee, and looked Piper directly in the eyes.

" Leo, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Leo cleared his throat." Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Piper's eyes widened. " Did I hear you right? You want to marry me?"

" Yes, very much. " Leo paused. " Look, I know you're only sixteen, and I can't provide much for you. But I know one thing, and that's how much I want this. And I love you."

Piper got down on her knees. " Well, Leo Wyatt. I accept."

Leo held her face in his hands. He kissed her gently, and pulled her up to her feet. They walked back into the ballroom.

Little did they know that someone was listening to them in the garden. Someone who always watched them. Someone who wanted Leo dead.

Well, what do you think? I know it's short, but it's getting there. Please review!! Thanks!


End file.
